A die casting process produces a cast article by injecting molten metal into a cavity and holding the molten metal under pressure during curing and solidification. The cast tool that defines the cavity for the part is constructed of a material having a higher melting temperature than that of the material that is injected into the cavity to form the cast article. Typical die cast operations utilize low melting temperature molten material and therefore do not require that are constructed of materials with unusually high melting temperatures. However, when high melting temperature alloys, such as nickel alloys are utilized for fabricating the cast article, the mold must be fabricated from materials capable of operating at the higher temperatures. As appreciated, higher temperature capable materials increase costs.
Accordingly, in many instances, an insert is mounted within the mold to form and define the desired part cavity geometry. The insert mounted within the mold is fabricated from a material compatible with the required molding temperatures and material. The surrounding mold is fabricated from less costly and lower temperature capable material. After a defined number of cycles, the insert is replaced such that dimensional capability and mold performance are maintained within desired limits.
However, even utilizing a mold insert to reduce the amount of higher temperature capable material required, the associated costs and time to manufacture the inserts may make use of the die casting process impractical for production. Accordingly, it is desirable to develop and design a process for fabricating high melting temperature die cast molding inserts that makes such a process feasible for production of cast articles in desired quantities.